Caskett Undercover
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: So you want a description huh? Castle and Beckett go undercover looking for a huge drug dealer/murderer, & things get a bit complicated when they find out how tight their quarters are really going to be.
1. Tight Quarters

Caskett Undercover

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING that pertains to Castle! That is all ABC's business. (I'm like Shultz, I know nothing!)**

_So you want a description huh? Castle and Beckett go undercover looking for a huge drug dealer/murderer, & things get a bit complicated when they find out things are going to be._

It was 4:32 when Beckett and Castle arrived to their new apartment building. "Ahhh, I know this building well" Beckett thought, taking in the familiar scent of the ancient building. There was nobody sitting at the lobby desk, which didn't seem out of the ordinary to Beckett, but what caught her off guard was the fact that the entire apartment building seemed completely abandoned, with the exception of her and Castle.

Castle then came bounding in, his luggage in tow, making as much noise as he possibly could. "Hey Beck…"

"SHHH!" Castle was interrupted by her in mid-statement, as she turned quickly on her heel and moved briskly towards him. "Do you want to blow our cover?" Beckett whispered, turning back around to head toward the old spiral staircase leading to the second floor.

"Ok sweetie." Castle added, keeping his cover as Beckett's boyfriend, only she thought he was enjoying it a bit too well. "But darling, isn't there an elevator we can take?" He complained.

Beckett stopped going up the stairs, rolled her eyes and turned to look at the loaded down man pulling up the rear. "Well, dear…you are the one who insisted on carrying everything!" , chimed Beckett, taking a few bags from Castle's grasp. Together they climbed the spiral stairs, (fortunately for Castle only one flight) and reached their room.

Beckett noticed, as Castle was digging around in his pockets for the key they had been given to their apartment, the floor they were on was practically abandoned too, just as quiet and empty as the lobby downstairs. When Castle finally found his key, he put it in the door handle, turned it and opened the door to their small apartment.

When they walked in, the first thing to be seen was a rather small living room/kitchen, with all the furnishings straight out of the eighties, and by the looks of things, it hadn't been touched…since the eighties.

Castle, being the explorer he was, decided rather quickly to drop his things and check out the bathroom and bedroom. Being the first one, he got to see how he and Beckett were to sleep, and in doing so, he found out something he knew Beckett would NOT like. When he came out of the bedroom, he had a mischievous smirk on his face, and of course Beckett knew he was up to something.

"You um uhhh…you aren't going to like what you find in the bedroom" Castle added, his smirk fading to a more straight face.

Beckett wasn't sure she then wanted to see what horrible thing was in the bedroom. She knew that they were going to have to share a room and a bathroom, which she felt she could live with, but when Detective Kate Beckett walked into the bedroom that she and Richard Castle were going to have to share for at least the next two weeks, she dropped everything on the floor, including her jaw.

The windows and curtains were fine, there was a door leading into the bathroom, and there was a decent sized walk-in closet for the two of them to share, two separate dressers, and a nightstand, which Beckett let out a mental 'yes!' when she saw it was on her side of the bed, but when Kate Beckett saw that there was only ONE bed in there (queen size), she was absolutely furious. "I told them TWO beds!" Beckett thought, her mind racing, wanting to know which imbecile (either Esposito or Ryan) she was going to have to impale when she got back to the precinct.

"Yeah um, so…" Castle trailed off as he came up behind her.

"Castle" Beckett said his name with a firm tone in her voice.

"No worries, I'll sleep on the couch. It really isn't a big deal. But I am sure going to find some awfully wretched way of getting Ryan and Esposito back for this." Castle informed Beckett, and began to gather their things to put away for their stay.

After everything was put away, Castle and Beckett ordered Chinese, and ate in the living room, talking about what was to come in the next couple of weeks with their case. After they ate, Beckett decided to relax in the tub for a bit, while Castle relaxed on the couch, enjoying his glass of wine while typing on his laptop for his latest book. When Beckett was done in the bathroom she opened the door that lead directly to the bedroom, and proceeded to change into her pajamas there.

Afterwards, a very tired, pajama clad detective plopped down on the bed, and closed her eyes. She hadn't had them closed for 30 seconds when she realized Castle had to sleep on the horrid couch in the living room. She almost felt bad, and a slight ping of guilt began to rise in the pit of her stomach.

Frustrated, she stood, and began pacing around the bedroom in her bare feet, trying to think of the best solution so she wouldn't compromise the case. Finally, when she came to a decision, she went over to the living room where Castle was typing away on his laptop, a lack of sleep showing deeply around his eyes, she stopped at the end of the hall and called his name.

"Castle" she spoke tiredly, "I…I felt bad about making you sleep out here…would you like to join me in the bedroom?" Not two seconds after Beckett had uttered her sentence; Castle had already closed his laptop, and walked past her towards the bedroom.

Just in the doorway of the bedroom, Castle stopped and turned around to face Beckett, who had started making her way slowly back to the bedroom.

He spoke three words to her, and when all he got was a weak smile and nod as a response, he knew he was in the clear. "Are you sure?"

**TBC...**

I need some R&R for continuing! (I already know I am going to continue to at least one more chapter, but I do still like the R&R)


	2. Getting Closer

Chapter 2: Getting Closer

Ok so I almost died of happiness after I saw that I had 8 REVIEWS after only one day of the first chapter being posted. Here is the second chapter…things get heated, and I think I'll have to up the rating a bit. ;]]] The general consensus seems to make Castle and Beckett spooning when they wake up, so I'll see what I can cook up.

Setting: Castle and Beckett's new apartment, and it is the middle of the night.

"Castle!" Beckett shouted, shoving Castle, nearly knocking him off the bed.

"Hmm…what?" Castle asked groggily, sleep still heavy in his eyes. Beckett looked at him with her best death glare and scolded him, "You. Were snoring my dear, and it has been keeping me up all damn night!"

Beckett then turned over so her back was to Castle, and punched her pillow before making a more comfortable position on her side. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt a large, warm arm wrap around her arm and waist, but she was too tired to do anything about it. Castle then pulled her closer to him, making their bodies flush. In a matter of minutes, Beckett was quite warm, that being from the comforter on top of her, as well as the body heat Castle was putting out. And she fell asleep moments later.

In the morning, when the alarm on her dad's watch went off, Beckett awoke, and found herself entangled as she went to reach for the watch. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that there was a man's arm around her waist, and an only covered by boxers leg holding her legs in place. Beckett slid her arm out of Castle's grip, and moved his leg back over to his side of the bed and got up to get ready.

(Castle's POV)

Castle was sleeping hard, having quite a pleasant dream too when he felt a cool breeze on the back of his neck. In his dream he saw Kate Beckett come up behind him and begin to whisper his name, "Castle…Castle…" then she yelled to get his attention. "CASTLE! WAKE UP! WE GOT WORK TO DO!"

Castle threw his pillow in Beckett's general direction, because after she had yelled she had already started walking away toward the kitchen. Castle's shot missed by a mile, and he wasn't bothered by it, because he turned over to Beckett's side of the bed and slept on her pillow.

He hadn't been asleep thirty seconds when he began to smell the sensuous aroma of coffee brewing, and followed his nose to the kitchen where the life-bringer would be brewing. As he walked into the kitchen, he almost ran into a wall while rubbing his eyes since he wasn't fully awake yet. Beckett placed a ceramic mug of black coffee in front of Castle as he sat down on one of the two bar stools in the tiny kitchen. Castle took a sip of the black drink, and almost spit it out as soon as he tasted it. He looked in the cup, and then back at Beckett, with a very tired look on his face, and whined, "No creamer?"

(Beckett's POV)

Beckett rolled her eyes and looked for something in the fridge that could possibly used as coffee creamer. Just as she pulled the half gallon of milk out of the refrigerator and went to pour it in Castle's mug, Castle had gotten up and started wandering back to the bedroom to get ready.

"I wonder if he knows that I know that part of him is more awake than he is." Beckett thought briefly before putting the milk back. Beckett then shook her head, trying to rid the thought of her and Castle writhing in bed together at least to the back part of her mind where she could review it later.

Just as Beckett was finishing her coffee, Castle came out ready to go, and sat down on the bar stool (same one as earlier) with a huge grin on his face. "No time for games Castle, we have a killer to catch." Beckett added, grabbing her purse and walking out the door, not really caring if she slammed the door in his face or not.

(several hours pass, and around 4 Beckett and Castle head up to their apartment once again to discuss a plan on how to get into a suspects apartment willingly without a warrant or arousing suspicion, which only happened to be a few doors down from them.)

As soon as they got to the door of the apartment, Beckett started fumbling around in her purse searching for the key, while Castle looked around like a nosy dog, trying to guess which apartment could have been their suspect's.

Just as she found the key and pulled it out, a suspicious looking character passed them down the hall, and gave Castle a strange look. Just as he passed Castle and Beckett, Castle grabbed hold of Beckett and placed a wet kiss on her lips, keeping Beckett's back toward the door as he slowly turned the key in the lock while kissing her, mainly so the suspect wouldn't see the badge that was strategically placed on Beckett's hip.

The man caught another glimpse of the two, just before Castle opened the door and they fell into the apartment, lips still locked. Castle fell on top of Beckett, and then rolled over and broke their kiss as soon as he realized they were in the apartment. (Fortunately for them, the door had a habit of closing on its own.)

Beckett got up off the floor faster than Castle realized and nearly kicked him in the forehead for pulling such a stunt. "What the HELL was that about Castle?" Beckett asked in a huff.

"I just uh…he looked like a suspect and I…I didn't want him to know you were a cop" Castle added, his voice almost pleading she wouldn't shoot him.

"Really? Really Castle?" She gave him a stern look and then turned to go into the bedroom. Just before she turned that way, she caught a glimpse of the terrified look on Castle's face. "If all you wanted to do was kiss me Castle, all you had to do was ask." She added smiling, before closing the bedroom door.

Castle's frown quickly turned into a smile and decided to press his luck once again, only cutting through the door of the bathroom that led into the bedroom…

TBC…Need more reviews! :] they is my life-bringers.


	3. Ecstatic Entanglements & The Case

Chapter 3-Ecstatic Entanglements and The Case

Ok, so I was so ecstatic that I had 15 reviews, I almost fell out my chair! And since the people want more, it is more I shall give them! Muahahahahahaha!

_-Oh, and yes I do have a thing for cliffhangers. :]_

"You know darling, if you really hadn't tried to sneak up on me, I may not have tried to shoot you." Beckett told Castle, knocking on the door to the apartment of the suspect. "Well you said…" Castle whined, just as he was going to finish his sentence, rattling came from behind the door.

"Forget what I said…Dear" Beckett finished the last part of the sentence just as the apartment door opened, and there what looked to be an important suspect in their case stood. "You aren't from the Chinese place!" the man shouted, a thick Spanish accent rich in his voice.

Beckett caught the door just before he slammed it, and said to him, "Señor, necesitamos hablar." ('sir, we need to speak'-for you non-spanish speakers)

The man opened the door once more, a mean look plastered on his face, which went well with the rest of his body. The man was 5'9", built, with a natural tan most women could only dream of having, and to go with the more bad-ass look, he was full of tattoos, and had a scar above his right eyebrow, almost in the shape of half a star. "Who sent you?" He asked, every word dripping with aggression.

Beckett put on her best poker face, and put her acting skills to work, hoping Castle wouldn't try to go and screw everything up. "A friend of yours sent me. As for my boyfriend here, he is just along for the ride." Beckett kept her eyes locked on the man before, only pointing to Castle to help him keep his cover.

"¿Que necesitas?" The man asked, beginning to stare at Beckett in places he shouldn't. Castle felt uneasy about how he was looking at his partner, suspect or not he was determined to say something, and just before he opened his mouth, Beckett kept in control of the situation. "I hear you are in some dealings with some 'especial' substances, and I am interested in some of what you got. "

"What kind of 'especial' substances you hear I got?" the man asked, hoping one of his buddies hadn't ratted him out to the cops. "All kinds" Beckett added, placing slight emphasis on the 'ALL' part of her statement. "What you lookin' for?" The man seemed almost interested.

"My man here is looking for some o' the old green, and me? I'll take a little bit of everything." Beckett added the last part with some ingenuity to it. "I got no weed. That's for niños. All I got on me now is e. Waiting for a shipment of my goods, but they ain't coming til los martes." (Tuesday)

"Es cool. The Mary J wasn't a big deal anyway, but I'll go ahead with the e." Beckett nodded, and then just match the description given by their witness worked some of her magic for a smile from her guy. "Necesitamos una fiesta…right babe?" Beckett turned to look at Castle, who look quite puzzled, but smiled in agreement anyway. The man then suggested they come into the apartment, but don't go nowhere, so Castle and Beckett took a few steps into the small living room, and awaited the man to come out with their stuff.

When the man came back, he had a huge smile plastered on his face, revealing two gold teeth, one canine, which matched the description given by their witness. "Tengo a few roofies if you're interested too, that is if you want to add another chica to your fiesta." Castle smiled at the comment, as if he was game for adding another woman to their bedroom bash, but Beckett just lightly grinned and asked for what they came for. "¿Cuanto Costas?" she asked. (How much) The man gave her a price, which she thought was a bit high, but they paid anyway. "Here you are my dear, hold onto these for me" Beckett handed castle the small bag of pills as they left the man's apartment, and just as the door closed behind them, Beckett swore she could hear their suspect talking on the phone with someone.

Just as Castle and Beckett almost made it to their apartment, they heard a loud "İIMPOSIBLE!" come from the suspect's room, and then heard glass shatter against a wall. Castle hurried into the apartment, as if scared for his life, and Beckett soon followed as she saw their suspect storm out of his apartment.

Beckett dialed the number 4 on her cell, and hit send, thankful she had Ryan on speed-dial. "Ryan, yeah it's me. Listen, the suspect JUST stormed out of his apartment, and I think if all goes as planned he should be headed your way. Yeah. No, Castle and I can't go we already met with him, so if we follow we'll blow cover. Ok, gotcha. Oh, and tell Esposito I'll thank him later. K, bye." She hung up the phone, and looked at Castle who looked almost as if he might pee his pants he was so freaked out.

Beckett smiled and proceeded towards the kitchen, almost laughing about how scared Castle was. "Relaaaax Ricky, Ryan & Esposito got this one. Case closed. We just need to stay on the down-low for now." Beckett told Castle, reassuring him that they really were fine.

Throughout the rest of the day, the case went on without a hitch. Beckett had placed a bug inside the suspect's apartment while he was getting their "stuff", and while Castle was admiring off in the distance. The suspect came back in a huff, after meeting Esposito who was working as a new rookie for the guy, and had just told him the shipment was going to be late. Amongst all the Spanish, Castle was able to make out some words, one being "murder", "cops ain't on to us yet", and something else about the new rookie.

When Beckett finally put their listening device to rest, she looked at Castle with a grin of victory, and said, "How about a drink?"

After a few beers, Castle got nosy and decided to go snooping for more liquor. The first thing he opened was the refrigerator and found nothing but more beer, which was NOT what he was looking for. All the while he was snooping; Beckett slipped back into the bedroom, deciding to do some snooping on her own, and found something in Castle's jeans. Just as she was coming out of the bedroom, she could hear Castle shout in victory, as if he won a chess tournament. "Aha! Becks, I found TEQUILA!"

Beckett smiled at Castle and his new found glorious bottle of liquor, and came back into the living area where they had been and waited for castle to come back with his treasure. After one shot, Beckett began to feel strange. She knew she wasn't drunk, there was no doubt in that, and she quickly felt hot all over.

"Castle" she slurred, "Is it just me? Or did it just get really hot in here?" Castle shrugged and poured himself a shot. Beckett decided she was going to take some of her clothes off, so she stumbled off to the bedroom. Just before taking his shot, Castle noticed Beckett was gone, and went to the bedroom to find her.

When he arrived to the bedroom, he found her, lying on the bed, in nothing but a pair of navy blue silk panties. Beckett had the fan on full blast, so the room was getting quite cool, and when Castle saw her, he wondered how she hadn't frozen to death. When Beckett saw Castle, she sat up, and pointed a finger at him, directing him to come towards her. Castle moved toward Beckett, somewhat suspicious of her seductive behavior. "Beckett did you take any of the ec…" Castle asked but was interrupted by a pair of hot, wet lips on his mouth. He then realized he had answered his own question, and deepened the kiss in response to Beckett's sudden proposal.

Soon enough, all of his clothes were gone, and Beckett was on top of him, moaning into his mouth and directing his hand toward her center. Her breathing ragged, Beckett looked into Castle's eyes and whispered, "Castle, I need you…now". Castle then switched positions so that he was on top, and kissed down her body until he reached her soaking wet core. He removed her panties with his teeth, and then began to massage her clit. Not long (at all) after he started that, Beckett began to writhe on the bed, moaning being the only coherent thing as Castle began to devour her with his tongue. She soon began bucking her hips toward his face, knowing she was close, and wanted him to bring her to that climax she'd been longing for. Just as she was about to climax, Castle stopped and moved back up Beckett's body, wanting to look her in the eye as he then thrust in her, causing her to gasp, and then moan, as they found their rhythm. Finally, with hips thrusting madly, nails scratching deep into Castle's back, Beckett and Castle came together, each of them screaming each other's name, and then riding back down to earth in a flux of pure pleasure.

Castle collapsed beside Beckett, spent, and nearly almost fell asleep then and there. Beckett then turned to him and smiled, "You know Castle, I didn't take the ecstasy." She kissed him once more, and went back into the living area, to polish off a few more drinks before the night was over. Castle came in shortly after Beckett had sat down, and was as naked as the day he was born. They then sat there in silence, taking shot after shot, and after chasing it down, laughed at their nakedness.

The End.


End file.
